


A Matter of Letters and Love

by BETATHEFOX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Letters, M/M, Might not, Theo is good for Burr, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BETATHEFOX/pseuds/BETATHEFOX
Summary: Aaron writes of his feelings.





	A Matter of Letters and Love

    Aaron sat down and sighed. He would do this. He had promised his dear Theo he would do this. Doing what she had asked was the least he could do after she had been so understanding of his sinful feelings. Unexpectedly so, but then again everything she did was unexpected. He seemed to be drawn to that if his past choice of lovers meant anything.

    He picks up the quill and begins to write. "Dear Alexander, I have something to confess." There, a first sentence. Perhaps that would be enough for tonight? No. Aaron shook his head, he needed to do this. He had heard lectures from his dear Theo time and time again about "The dangers of bottling up all your feelings Aaron!". It's not like anyone but himself and she would see it. Nobody, especially not Alex, would see his feelings. 

He thought for a while on those feelings, pondering once again exactly how he felt about Alex. Aaron's mouth twisted and his chest fluttered as he thought of the arrogant bastard.

    He took up the quill again and continued writing. He poured his heart onto the page "You inspire within me a loss of self control, a trait shared with only a few others." and "You are everything I am not and yet I find myself obsessed with you. Due to you and your insolent mouth and passionate attitude I have truly learned the meaning of 'opposites attract'.".

    Aaron wrote and wrote and wrote of all the many things he felt for Alexander Hamilton. "I find myself both hating and loving you. You change my feeling so fast I fear I might get burns from the friction. I will want to hold and protect you one minute and all it will take is one comment from you and suddenly it is my dearest wish to duel you and otherwise prove you wrong.". He writes of his feelings; physical ,"I want you to kiss me with all the passion you use for your various writings and arguments", and emotional,"I want you to hold me and tell me of my worth and dry my eyes if they should cry and I wish to do the same for you" and "When I witness the way you and John Laurens look at eachother my heart hurts and yearns to have you look at me that way instead.".

    He finally finishes and when he does he feels embarrassed at how much paper, ink, and hours it has taken to list all of his thoughts on the matter of his feelings for Alex. Burr sighs for the second time that night, folds the various pages, and stuffs them all into an envelope. No doubt Theo will want proof he actually did it. When he finishes he blows out the candle and retires to bed, his chest ligher than it has been in awhile. Perhaps there is something to writing down the feelings he cannot speak after all.


End file.
